Always There
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Leah and Madison have always vowed to stick together and follow their dreams. But when tragedy strikes, they begin to question whether their dreams should become a reality or if they're just a pipe dream.


Always There

Chapter 1: Surprise

A/N: Hey, this is a repost of a story I had on here once before. I took it down because I was feeling insecure about it and unsure of whether I should leave it up because it just wasn't going the way I wanted to. I was ready to throw my notebook away and just forget about the story, but after reading some wrestling fiction again, I've decided to put this back up. I'm going to make changes to it that weren't in the original. I hope that you will all enjoy it, but even if you don't, that's okay. I'm still going to continue to write regardless of that because it's what I love to do. I also want to inform you that while this story will be in the first person perspective, the odd numbered chapters will be in Leah's perspective while the even numbered chapters will be in Madison's perspective. So, without any further ado, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. I only own my OCs. I'm not making any profit from this story and am only doing it for fun.

Summary: Leah and Madison have always vowed to stick together no matter what and to follow their dreams. But when a tragedy strikes, they begin to question whether their dreams are truly what they should do or just a pipe dream.

"Madison!" I hissed. "Pay attention!"

My sister looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. We were in English class, and the teacher was talking about the exam we would have next week. As usual, Madison was lost in her own world. Even though we're twins, we aren't alike in any way. I love English and hate math while Maddie's crazy about math and hates English. That's one of the reasons she wasn't paying attention to the professor.

After class was over, I pulled her aside. "Maddie, you better take this seriously," I lectured. "You're barely getting by in this class as it is, and you need to pass. If you don't Mom and Dad won't let you train to be a wrestler anymore."

Madison laughed. "Leah, relax," she said. "It'll be fine. I've gotten through stuff like this before. Besides, we only have one year until we graduate. After that, I'm going to be in the WWE."

"If you don't finish school, you won't be going anywhere," I warned. "Mom and Dad want us to at least graduate college before we do anything else."

"We will," Madison reassured me. "Stop worrying."

I sighed and decided to let it go. It was obvious Madison wasn't worried about anything that didn't involve being a wrestler. She lived in the land of dreams, never concerned about the real world. I've had dreams myself, but I also know that to achieve anything you have to work hard at your goal. I really wished Madison could think like I did.

Madison and I are identical twins, and the only way you can tell us apart is our eye color. My eyes are green, and Madison's are blue. Both of us are the adopted daughters of Josh and Leslie Kinney. They adopted us when we were twelve years old. Dad's a computer salesman, and Mom is an elementary school teacher. Before we were adopted by them, we were shuffled around to three different foster homes. The first two families kept us for a little while but decided we weren't what they really wanted. The third family seemed fine until we found out they were connected to drug dealers. After that, we weren't sure what would happen to us until Josh and Leslie decided to give us a new home. We weren't too trusting of them at first, but as time passed, we really learned to like them a lot.

"Leah, wake up," Madison said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Is she daydreaming again?" Deidre Ellis teased.

"It sure looks like it," Tiffany Underwood laughed. "What are you thinking about, Lee?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the two girls. "Nothing," I replied. "I just drifted off."

"Well, girl, you'd better wake up," Deidre said. "Andrew's headin' this way."

I turned and saw that she was right. Andrew Carson was a year older than me, and he was a really nice guy. We became friends when Madison and I first arrived at college and found we had a lot in common. Last year, we began dating, and our bond grew stronger. My parents approved of him, which was a huge plus for me.

"Hey, Leah, how's it going?" he asked me.

"Pretty good," I replied. "And you?"

"Good," replied Andrew. "Hey, I was wondering if I could come over and watch SmackDown with you. Do you think that would be okay?"

"I'll ask my parents and then call you," I said. "But I'm sure it'll be okay."

Andrew smiled. "Okay, cool," he said. "See you later. I have to get to class." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, waved to the other girls, and left.

"I don't think Mom and Dad are going to like the idea of Andrew coming over," said Madison.

"Yes, they will," I contradicted. "It's not like I'm going to take him up to my room and make out with him. We're just going to watch wrestling. Besides, Andrew's been over for dinner a few times. I doubt it'll be a problem."

"Yeah, but your dad will probably watch you guys like a hawk," predicted Deidre.

"Dad's pretty laid back," I told her. "He knows Andrew isn't going to try anything with me. We all had a nice talk about that when we started dating."

"Yeah, Matt and Jeff are the ones who would be watching them like a hawk," Madison teased.

"When are they coming back?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "They're supposed to come back soon, but we haven't been told when."

"They better get home soon," Madison complained. "I want to show them what I've learned and hear what's going to happen at the Royal Rumble."

"You know they won't tell us," I told her. "They'll want to keep it a secret so we'll be surprised."

Many people are envious of the fact that we're close friends with two of the biggest WWE Superstars ever. I truly believe that if Mom and Dad hadn't adopted us we wouldn't be close with Matt and Jeff Hardy at all. Mom and Dad are family friends, and we kind of see Matt and Jeff as our brothers even though we aren't related by blood. Sometimes they are a bit overprotective, but that just shows how much they care about us.

After school was over, Maddie and I drove home in one of the cars Mom and Dad bought for us. Even though we both had our own cars, we often drove together to school. Both of us work at school as tutors for students, and we get paid. That's how we've been able to keep up on our car payments, though Mom and Dad do help out as much as they can.

As we pulled into the driveway, we heard a voice yell out, "Well, if it isn't Bubbles and Firecracker!" Matt had given us the nicknames when we first met them. He called me Bubbles because of my bubbly personality, and Maddie was Firecracker because of her quick temper. Both of us were surprised to see Matt and Jeff in our yard. Those two sneaks had surprised us!

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, giving them a hug.

"A little while ago," Matt replied. "We planned on visiting you guys when we found out Raw will be in Raleigh."

"You are so sneaky," Madison said giving them her trademark glare. "Mom and Dad knew about this, didn't they?"

"We sure did," Dad said as he came out of the house. "Matt called us and told us they were coming over. You like the surprise?"

Both of us couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we do," we said.

"Come on in," urged Dad. "Your mom's cooking a feast."

We went into the house, and smells from the kitchen enticed us with their good aromas. Mom was at the stove stirring something in a pot. She always tried to make different meals so we could try new things. We always joked that she could have her own cooking show.

"Hey, everyone, you're just in time," she said. "Everything's almost done."

"What are we having for dinner, Mom?" asked Madison.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," she replied.

"Awesome," I said. I helped take the garlic bread out of the oven when it was done and set it on the counter to cool. Madison set the table and poured everyone drinks.

"Man, this is some good food, Leslie," said Jeff. "You're a good cook."

"Did your mom cook a lot?" Madison wanted to know.

"Yeah, she and Dad would both cook," replied Matt. "Every day they traded off. Mom was famous for her apple pie, and we'd always help her make it. I guess that's one of the things we miss the most about her being gone."

"Yeah, Dad's not a baker," Jeff laughed. "He tried to make pie like Mom did and ended up burning it."

"But nothing beats his ribs," Matt told us. "He's really good at that."

"How was school today, girls?" Dad asked.

"Good," I answered. "We have a test in English next week."

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it," Madison added. "English is torture."

"I hope you'll improve this semester, Madison," Dad warned. "If you don't you'll be kicked out, and you won't be able to train to be a wrestler anymore."

"Dad, calm down," Madison said. "I'll be fine."

"You need to take this seriously," Mom told her. "You're on academic probation."

"I know," Madison said through clenched teeth. "It's not a big deal. I'm going to be a wrestler anyway. I don't need college."

"Madison, a lot of wrestlers have gone to college before they became wrestlers," Jeff told her. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Yeah, give it a chance, Firecracker," Matt urged.

"I've been giving it a chance for five years," Madison retorted. "I hate it. I want to be a WWE Superstar. That's been my dream since I first saw wrestling. Besides, you guys didn't go to college, and that's proof that you don't need a degree to be a wrestler."

"That's true, but that's not going to be your destiny," Dad said. "I want you to at least graduate college so you have a degree in case wrestling doesn't work out."

Madison didn't say anything else and shot an accusing look at me. I gave her a look that indicated I was on her side, but she turned away from me. I could tell she was upset about this conversation, and I decided to talk to her about later.

Both Hardy brothers sensed the tension in the air and began to talk about the WWE and what was happening. We asked them to reveal what would happen at the Royal Rumble, but they didn't reveal anything and said that we had to wait. This happened all the time, and we always tried to catch them off guard, but it never worked.

Then I remembered that Andrew was supposed to come over. "Mom, Dad, Andrew asked me if he could come over and watch SmackDown," I told them. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Dad replied. "Are you two going to stay?" he asked Matt and Jeff.

"Sure, we can stay," Matt replied. "That was the plan anyway."

"Great!" I exclaimed and dialed Andrew's number to tell him the good news.

"Cool," Andrew said after I told him. "I'll be right over."

"Okay," I said. "Matt and Jeff are here, so you can meet them." I thought about surprising him, but I didn't want to be rude.

"That's fine," Andrew said. "I'd love to meet them. I'll see you in a few. 'Bye."

"'Bye," I said and hung up.

Jeff smiled. "Aww, Bubbles is in love," he teased.

"Yes, I am," I told him.

"How long have you known him?" Matt inquired.

"I met him when Maddie and I first started college, but we didn't start dating until last year," I replied. "We wanted to take things slow, so we decided to date once we got to know each other more. He's from Raleigh and wanted to go to college because he thought it would be a good thing. He has a younger sister named Alyssa and is a huge wrestling fan."

When Andrew arrived I was worried that Matt and Jeff were going to be overprotective and interrogate him like a pair of lawyers, but they didn't. I could tell Andrew was nervous about meeting them, but he relaxed after talking to them for a few minutes. Things got even better when we watched SmackDown and commented on the wrestlers and the matches.

"Edge is such a dork," said Madison, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't deserve to be champion."

"I know," agreed Andrew. "He really needs to lose that title. Maybe if he did, his ego would disappear."

"No, if he loses the title he'll just whine and complain," I pointed out. "I remember when he complained that the fans had voted Shawn Michaels into a match instead of him."

"Yeah, that was so stupid," recalled Andrew. "Jeff, you deserve that title. You've earned it."

"Suck up," teased Matt.

Jeff gave his brother a look. "Are you saying I haven't earned it?" he asked, pretending to look hurt.

"No, I'm just saying that Andy's sucking up to you," replied Matt.

Andrew responded by throwing a pillow at the older Hardy. That led to an all-out pillow fight from all of us. We were having a great time until Mom made us stop our antics.

After the show was over, Andrew said he had to head back. He said goodnight to everybody and that he was glad he'd met Matt and Jeff. Both of the brothers said they were glad they had met him and that if he ever wanted to see an event, they could hook him up. He thanked them, and I walked him to his car.

"Thanks for letting me come over," he said when we were outside. "Matt and Jeff are so cool. They're so polite compared to so many other celebrities on TV."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "They'll do anything for their fans. Most of the wrestlers are like that."

"That's cool," said Andrew. "I'll see you on Monday. I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied. I put my arms around him, and we kissed. Then I watched him get into his car and drive off. I was so lucky to have someone like him in my life.

When I went inside, Matt and Jeff complimented me on my boyfriend, saying they were impressed. I thanked them for their compliments and for not being so overprotective of me. Jeff said that when Andrew walked in, he could tell that he was trustworthy. It made me feel good knowing that they trusted Andrew and liked him.

"Well, we need to head home, too," said Matt. "We'll be back tomorrow to challenge you to some matches of SmackDown vs. Raw 2009."

"You're on," Madison and I said. We weren't about to pass up that challenge.

Both brothers said their goodbyes and headed out. After they were gone, my sister and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Both of us were pretty tired.

"Well, that was an interesting night," commented Madison. "At least Andrew passed the Hardy test."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad about that," I told her. "I'd hate to think of what would've happened if they hadn't liked him."

"They probably would've thrown him out the door after beating him up," predicted Madison.

"Probably," I said. "Then he would've gone home in a bloody mess. You want to know what Andrew said?"

"What?"

"He said that Matt and Jeff were cool and that they acted nicer than celebrities on TV," I told her. "I thought that was very sweet of him."

"It was sweet," agreed Madison. "He's a pretty cool guy. You're so lucky to have a guy like him."

"You're not jealous, are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "I'm happy for you, sis."

"Thanks, Maddie," I said and hugged her. Then we turned off the lights and settled down to sleep.

I've always cherished the nice moments I've had with my sister. Both of us were lucky to be where we were right now, and we were especially lucky to still be together. We'd seen what happened when foster parents decided they wanted to separate their siblings, and we were always afraid it would happen to us, but it didn't. For some strange reason, I had a dream that night about our parents leaving us. Although I knew it was just a dream, I felt it was a sign of something that was going to happen and change our lives for good.

A/N: So, what did you think? One of the big changes I made was that in the original draft Madison was secretly being trained to be a wrestler without her parents knowing about it. I decided that it wasn't logical for her to be training secretly, so I scrapped that part of the story and changed it. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
